


Basic Bitch College AU

by behindtheimpala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, College AU, Daddy Kink, F/F, M/M, basic bitch au, college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtheimpala/pseuds/behindtheimpala
Summary: This is going to be a bit of a "romantic comedy" that I have lots of things planned for. Will hopefully be mostly angst free, except at points where it's absolutely needed. Vague I know whoops. Will include Shiro / Keith as the main couple, and Lance / Hunk and Allura / Pidge will come in later. (Set at an america college). New chapters will be posted on Thursday nights American central time.





	

Shiro wiped his brow, sweeping up the fallen coffee grounds in the back area of the small college campus coffee stand that he was an employee of. He was very glad that he was finally able to find an on campus job, his left arm being prosthetic had stopped him from finding a proper job for a college student since most college student jobs were customer service jobs, and even though the employers didn't say, he knew it was because with his prosthetic and hard face that he wouldn't have been hired anywhere else but here.

He smiled softly, remembering at his interview for this small coffee shop that he was speaking with the manager about what days he was able to work, the owner came up to him and took a single look at Shiro and nodded. "This one." It was simply put but Shiro was finally able to have a job. It may have helped just a little bit that the owner's right leg was prosthetic right at the knee.

He wiped down the counters and sat down next to the sweet faced, slightly chubby owner in the office as he cleared the tills from the day. "How'd I do?" Shiro said softly, using his left hand to scratch a spot on his back.

"Perfect as always." The manager responded with a smile.

Shiro smirked a little. "How did that new hire do? Lance was his name?"

"He's almost four dollars short. It was probably accidental, I mean it was his first day after all." The manager said softly and Shiro nodded.

"Doesn't he live in your dorm?" The manager said softly, glancing at Shiro. Shiro sighed softly. "I'll talk to him about it if I see him." He said softly.

"Hey Sendak," Shiro said softly. "I wonder if this new guy is going to stay. We haven't had a new hire stay for longer than a month." Sendak chuckled softly. "They would stay longer than a month if you went easy on them." He responded.

Shiro sighed softly. "The new guy burned six cups of milk today. He has to learn, and he has to learn now how to make proper coffee or he'll mess with the bottom line." Shiro said seriously.

"Let me worry about the bottom line, Shiro." Sendak said as he patted Shiro on the back. "Go ahead and clock out, you have classes tomorrow." Sendak said as he loaded the tills into the safe. Shiro nodded and clocked out, taking off his apron and folding it over his arm.

"Jasmine opens tomorrow, so be nice to her." Shiro said softly as he walked out the door. He wiped his face and ran a hand through his hair before getting onto his jet black moped and headed towards his dorm, only a few minutes on his moped away from the on campus coffee house. 

He set his moped in the bike rack and locked it into place, grabbing the elevator to the third floor. One side of the hallway was medical students, and the other side was freshmen students still working on their prerequisites. The carpet was a bland green color, each room was a large open area with two beds, two desks, two chairs, and two large wardrobes, and a vanity for the two to share. This dorm was older, so most of the doors were thin but still locked properly. A common practice for Shiro's dorm was to leave doors wide open to invite friends, and acquaintances in.

Shiro walked down the hallway, since his room was almost at the end of the hallway. He peeked his head into the first room with an open door to see two freshman wrestling on one of the beds. A white skinned black haired boy in a red long-sleeved shirt and gray sweat pants, and a brown haired brown boy in a green tshirt and black shorts.

"Thats mine! You idiot!" The brown haired boy yelled out, giving a hard yank away from the black haired boy. Shiro peeked his head into the room, noticing Lances voice. "Lance?" He said softly. "You open with Jasmine tomorrow morning so don't be late." Shiro said softly.

The black haired boy looked up from Lance, and loss his hold on the CD that he had in his hand. "H-Hello." He whispered softly. Shiro laughed heartily when both Lance and the CD fell backwards onto the carpet and mashed his face into his new bean bag chair. "Ha!" He said proudly, setting the CD on his desk.

"Oh, hey Shiro." He said softly when he looked up, realizing that the tall male was standing there. "Do you live on this floor?" He whispered softly. Shiro ignored him softly, staring at the black haired boy quietly.

"Hey there." Shiro whispered softly, staring at him.

"Hey." He whispered back. "I'm Keith." He said softly. Shiro smiled softly. "I'm Shiro." He said softly with a little bit of a blush.

"Hey there." Lance said, this time a bit louder.

"Oh," Shiro said, getting knocked out of his dreamy gaze at the pretty black haired boy. "You were four dollar under today, be careful. You open with Jasmine tomorrow so get some sleep." He explained. Keith started laughing. "Idiot can't count!" Keith yelled.

Lance chuckled softly. "I'm starting College Algebra this semester. Who's starting Intermediate Algebra?" Lance said, teasingly cupping his ear at Keith and Keith laughed in response. 

Shiro walked down the hallway, blushing a little bit, passing by Allura's room and stepped inside. He would have usually sat on her bed and waited for her to finish reading the paragraph she was on but this year she had decided to loft her bed so he sat at her desk chair, staring at her calendar as he waited for her. She sat in her small recliner that she had proudly dragged onto the elevator and dragged down the hallway with such pride on the first day of move in.

"Hey who was that?" Keith said softly, throwing one of his pillows at Lance.

"That's Shiro, I work with him. He's training me how to make coffee." Lance explained.

"I wish he'd train me." Keith whispered. Lance rolled his eyes, throwing his pillow back at Keith and laughing.

Allura's room was mostly pink and had a little bit of green in it as an accent. Her comforter and pillows were pink, she had a pink and green tapestry on her wall, and her recliner had a fuzzy pink cover on it. There was a pink rug on the ground and even most of Allura's school supplies were pink. She had a pink towel as well.

Allura looked up from her book. "Hey what's up." She said softly, looking over at Shiro. She paused for a moment. "You met a pretty boy didn't you!" She said softly. "Who is it, tell me tell me." She teased as she set her book on her desk. "Well," Shiro blushed bright pink. "He is really cute. But way out of my league, and also a freshman." He said softly. "Go for it!" Allura said. 

"Ya think?" Shiro questioned. Allura nodded. "Next time you see him, point him out to me." Allura said softly, and Shiro smiled and nodded. "I will." He said seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments / kudos are loved with my whole heart and soul! Please feel free to comment anything, I'm taking any suggestions ATM haha


End file.
